All I Want for Christmas is You
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Christmas Special. Inspired by 'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey. RyugaXOC. Hate on haters but I don't care. Nothing else to say for the summary so...MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**Christmas Special Time. :) Yeah, I know I haven't used Wanda much but it was only because I'm having Mary-Sue issues. Can you guys tell me if she's a Mary-Sue or not?**

**Another thing, when do you use - when writing? I've seen a lot of you guys use it and I tried to use it but it just doesn't seem right.**

**I hope you can help :)**

**Oh, and special shout out to Chidsengan_. _If you haven't read '****Adýnama Tha Kerdísei:Weak Shall Win' then you should, it's really good. :) Oh, and this one-shot isn't for your challenge. The one I'm going to use for that is still undergoing a bit of revisions but I will submit it even if it means sneaking out of bed just to use the computer. Which I hope won't happen since I'm working on removing my really large eye-bags right now. **

******Great I'm off-topic again. **

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Wanda sighed, her breath coming out as a fog due to the Christmas air. She gently placed a foot on the frozen lake and gave herself a push as. She smoothly skated her way to the middle of the lake and stopped. She looked up to the starry sky. The North Star stood out brightly amongst the others as usual but it wasn't this particular star that caught her attention. In fact, it was the group of stars that was just above it that attracted her. This group of stars formed the Draco constellation-the Dragon.

Her mind flashbacked to the events that lead her to her favorite skating spot as her mouth formed the words of a song.

_"Hey Wanda! This one has your name on it!" called Ginga to his cousin. Wanda looked at him from her spot by the window and gave him a smile," Just put it there for now. I'll unwrap it later."_

_Her greyish-blue eyes landed back to the window where she had been waiting for any sign of 'him' showing up. Three hours she stood there and three hours she waited as the others enjoyed the party without her. It was only when the clock struck midnight andher friends made a beeline for the Christmas tree that she realized how she was a fool for even thinking he would come. _

_Still she continued her watch._

* * *

_"Yuu! Put that back! It's not yours!" Tsubasa scolded the younger boy who merely stuck his tongue out at him as he bounded towards Wanda. The girl noticing the boy's prescence gave him a glance. Yuu gave her an adorable smile-which made her smile as well-and placed something small in her hand. It was a small ring with a heart formed by an ice blue gem and a ruby red one._

_Yuu felt her slipped the ring on his thumb. "Keep it. I don't want it," she said. Yuu pouted at the prospect of receiving jewelry for Christmas. Wanda giggled at his cute face and ruffled his hair._

* * *

_Wanda held her ice skates tightly to her hands as she watched the others laugh and play in the snow. It started snowing just a few minutes ago and as much as she was determined to keep waiting inside her love for winter overtook her. She slipped on her coat and joined the others to go outside. But she stopped when she saw a flock of birds in the sky-probably migrating to the South. One of the birds was struggling to catch up to the others. Somehow she felt like she was the bird. Chasing something that you knew won't stop to even let you catch up. No matter how much you beat your wings, no matter how much you hope they'd come back, no matter how determined you are the follow them, they will never stop. Eventually you're wings will get tired and all you can do is watch as they continue their way._

_As they abandon you._

* * *

_A screeching sound broke her thoughts as her head snapped up in time to see the little bird falling to the ground as its flock continued moving forward. Her instincts to help animals were activated and she sprinted towards the forest. She didn't know where she was going but she knew what she was leaving behind. Her friends happy, enjoying themselves, having no care in the world. Suddenly, she wasn't just running to help the possibly injured bird. She was running so she wouldn't see the others having fun. She was jealous of how they can have fun even though he wasn't there. Unlike them, she was the kind of person who would go to the ends of the earth just to make sure everyone was there, that everyone was having fun, that her circle of friends was complete._

_And to her, they were just one person too short._

_Then, she ended up at her skating spot._

* * *

Wanda stopped singing. There were tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away to avoid it from freezing there.

Suddenly, somebody else continued the song.

Wanda turned around and held back a gasp.

There he was standing there, scowling slightly as he wrapped his jacket around him tighter. He wasn't much of a winter lover like her. He smirked when he saw her see him. He held up a hand, which was shaking a bit, and held up a familiar looking ring. But he knew it's not the ring she wants.

Only Ryuga would know what she really wanted for Christmas.

Wanda didn't care about slipping she ran across the ice and into the arms of her lover. Ryuga gladly returned the hug he had longed for a very long time. Nobody talked. All they knew was they were now together once more.

They kissed as the snow fell. In the end they both got what they always wanted for Christmas.

Each other.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm still unsure about the ending but hey, I love writing and this is one of the stories I wrote on computer without writing on paper.**

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I had to edit out the lyrics because of 'rules.' And since I don't want to put my anger out here I'm just gonna place my laptop in a protective case and go outside to play basketball. Hopefully I won't break the net. **

**I put the lines there to show which scene goes to which lyrics. I hope you guys can figure it out. **

**Reviews? Pwease?**


End file.
